Layla Magia
Layla Magia (レーラ.マジア Reira Majia) otherwise known as Layla of the Four Beasts (四獣のレーラ Shijū no Reira) is the current head of the prosperous Magia Family, elder sister of Leonardo Magia and one of the more prominent members of the Covert Special Task Force. She serves as the mentor to newcomers, teaching them the ropes, as well as being one to head on notoriously difficult missions. She boasts power supposedly akin to or and is known greatly for her skill in covert tasks along with her rudimentary mastery and incorporation of the four elements in her own fighting style. Character Outline Layla bears the appearance of a young woman with shoulder-length pink hair and a curved figure along with a notable bust size, and pink eyes to compliment her hair. She is normally seen wearing an almost seductive attire including a maroon dress that flares out at the bottom, being multi-colored with feathers. Finally, she wears a yellow flower as an ornament on her hair and a pair of red stillettos. Layla is a noticeably strict and perhaps even an almost senile individual when she is in front of ones she thinks are "students", mainly those who are significantly younger than her. She projects an aura of superiority and injects fear, albeit she isn't one to essentially be feared of, but rather, merely be intimidated by. Yet she is a highly skilled teacher who is famed in the military for her prowess. However in casual situations, with ones like Yotsuki, she is noticeably cheerful and mischievous in her own way. History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Layla is a highly proficient combatant who possess skill that is comparable to or , two notable figures in the world of magic. She is known for her rudimentary mastery in basic magics, which she has taken to new heights with combinations and the like. Highly Skilled Teacher: Layla is a highly skilled teacher, who is shown to be able to cause dramatic improvements in students in a limited amount of time. Seen with how easily she trained SENSHI. Fire Magic (火の魔法 Hi no Mahō) a form of magic in which Layla is able to produce magical fire through consumption of magical energy, allowing her to manipulate it at will. Her skill doesn't lie in manipulation of this magic solely, but in the ease in which she blends it with other magics to perform devastating combinations. *'Scattered Lava' (点溶 Tenyō) is a spell in which she creates a large amount of earth through her Earth Magic and lights it with flames, whilst it remains in her body before she spits it out into a stream of lava which is able to burn through most substances easily and cause great damage. *'Burning Incense' (焼香 Shōkō) is a spell in which Layla surrounds herself in a large amount of water before making it alight with flames, causing mist to be born. Due to the acidic properties of this mist, it is able to corrode through substances with notable ease. Layla only uses this in an area that is secluded, in order to make sure no allies are harmed. *'Divine Wind Alight' (神風火付き Kamikaze Hitsuki) is a spell in which Layla projects a stream of fire from one hand, before reinforcing the spell with a typhoon-like stream of wind, causing it to be boosted in power tremendously, causing entire areas to burn. Water Magic (水の魔法 Mizu no Mahō) is a form of magic in which one produces magical water and manipulates it, either externally or internally. Layla, as her skill with other magics suggest, uses this magic to reinforce her other magics in combinations. *'Burning Incense' (焼香 Shōkō) is a spell in which Layla surrounds herself in a large amount of water before making it alight with flames, causing mist to be born. Due to the acidic properties of this mist, it is able to corrode through substances with notable ease. Layla only uses this in an area that is secluded, in order to make sure no allies are harmed. *'Freezing' (冷凍 Reitō) is a spell in which Layla produces a large torrent of water before producing highly cold winds in order for it to freeze at rapid rates, causing the opponent to be trapped in a large amount of ice. Wind Magic (風魔法 Kaze Mahō) a magic in which one accelerates air currents through the use of magical power and manipulating the wind formed by this acceleration for a variety of effects. Layla uses this magic to great effect with other magic. *'Freezing' (冷凍 Reitō) is a spell in which Layla produces a large torrent of water before producing highly cold winds in order for it to freeze at rapid rates, causing the opponent to be trapped in a large amount of ice. *'Divine Wind Alight' (神風火付き Kamikaze Hitsuki) is a spell in which Layla projects a stream of fire from one hand, before reinforcing the spell with a typhoon-like stream of wind, causing it to be boosted in power tremendously, causing entire areas to burn. *'Sand Rain' (砂降雨 Sunakoū) is a spell in which Layla produces a large number of earthen boulders through Earth Magic and then causes them to rise in the air via Wind Magic. Then, disintegrating them through Wind Magic, they turn into sand which Layla manipulates via Wind Magic to bombard her opponent with a number of Sand Projectiles. These can vary in size and intensity, but are usually notably large. Earth Magic (土魔法 Tsuchi Mahō) a magic in which Layla uses magical power to control the Earth surrounding her for various effects. Layla uses this magic, like her other magics to supplement one another for varying effects. *'Sand Rain' (砂降雨 Sunakoū) is a spell in which Layla produces a large number of earthen boulders through Earth Magic and then causes them to rise in the air via Wind Magic. Then, disintegrating them through Wind Magic, they turn into sand which Layla manipulates via Wind Magic to bombard her opponent with a number of Sand Projectiles. These can vary in size and intensity, but are usually notably large. *'Scattered Lava' (点溶 Tenyō) is a spell in which she creates a large amount of earth through her Earth Magic and lights it with flames, whilst it remains in her body before she spits it out into a stream of lava which is able to burn through most substances easily and cause great damage. Trivia Behind the Scenes Category:Characters Category:Mage Category:Ash9876 Category:Fiore Royal Military Category:Zicoihno Category:Caster-Mage Category:Holder-Mage